Piénsalo
by angela30
Summary: Cómo Lily Ebvans se dio cuenta de que estaba colada por James Potter


Lo piensa y no lo entiende. Si supiera cuándo le había pasado, o más bien cuando había comenzado a pasar, habría podido ponerle freno y entonces ahora no estaría metida en esos problemas.

Porque que le guste James es un problema.

Sabe que lo odia, siempre lo ha odiado por sus aires de superioridad, sus bromas de mal gusto y su patente orgullo.

Él no es como Remus, un verdadero encanto, alguien que te ayuda cuando lo necesitas, esa persona que cuando crees que todo el mundo va a caer en tu cabeza y te van a matar tantos disgustos, él llega con un chocolate en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro y te escucha, te consuela y le saca el lado positivo a todas las cosas aunque sean horribles. Adora su perfume extraño, como a hogar, su risa disimulada y sus manos, que le acarician y trenzan el pelo mágicamente, le dan masajes en sus músculos cansados y cubren su cintura delicadamente cuando la ve llorar y la protege en un abrazo, susurrándole cosas sin sentido al oído sólo por no dejarla hundirse en un silencio tan doloroso que la quema.

Tampoco es Peter, torpe e inocente. Le gustaría decirle que no es necesario que deje pasar a todas las chicas a la hora de entrar a Pociones, que ellas ni siquiera recaban en ese muchacho pequeño y casi calvo que les sonríe intentando llamar su atención. Pedirle que no intente ayudarla con los libros, que la última vez le costó un buen rato quitar la tinta de su ropa nueva y que su madre se enfadó cuando le confesó que había tenido que tirar el anorak blanco que le regaló por su cumpleaños porque la tinta era indisoluble.

Le gustaría ayudarle a tener más confianza en sí mismo, hacerlo mirarse como ella se mira a sí misma, aceptándose con sus defectos y virtudes, queriéndose y aceptando a personas que la acepten como ella se acepta así misma.

Pero Peter se odia a sí mismo, y se siente seguro junto a sus amigos, que, al menos, lo aceptan como es.

Pero James, James es…

Es diferente, sin duda.

Ni siquiera es como Sirius. Sirius tiene un algo que Lily no niega. No sabe si es su pelo negro tan elegante y bien cortado aunque esté hecho un desastre, sus ojos grises, tan orgullosos y hermosos, hipnotizan a las féminas y hace que sea el más guapo del grupo con diferencia. Aunque sea un poco bruto, algo borde y creído, sabe como tratarte en cualquier momento.

Pero para Lily tampoco es alguien irresistible, como lo está comenzando a ser James.

Su sonrisa le alegra el día, aunque llueva o haya doble hora de Pociones. Si escucha su voz siente mariposas en el estómago y es incapaz de comer un bocado más.

Odia que cualquier chica se le acerque con intenciones que ella lee inmediatamente en sus ojos y su cintura, tan escotadas que hacen que sus ojos vayan detrás. Y entonces es cuando Lily se enfada y consigue desenamorarse un poquito de él, porque comienza a llamarlo en su mente bruto, cabeza chorlito y miles de cosas más. Y durante unos cuantos minutos piensa que lo ha conseguido, que se ha desenamorado de él, y vuelve a sentirse relajada.

Pero entonces su voz vuelve a sobresaltarla, gritándole "¡Evans, vente con nosotros! La chica más guapa de Hogwarts no merece estar sola" y entonces llega el problema. Debe hacer como que se enfada, se da la vuelta y se marcha, pero cada vez es más difícil. Lucha por no sonreírle, pues si lo hace se convertirá en una de esas tontitas que están todo el día sufriendo por Sirius o James.

Y ella no será bajo ningún concepto una de esas.

Una mancha de tinta estropea un pergamino limpio. Lleva demasiado tiempo pensando. La tarea de Defensa la espera, con tres libros abiertos en torno suya, un mapa lunar y dos dibujos que Peter le regaló en segundo, cuando aún eran amigos.

En segundo aún no se notaban esas diferencias, o más bien las solventaban. Era la única chica, pero su amistad con Remus era fuerte y pudo seguir a su lado hasta que las diferencias fueron insondables. No pertenecía a su grupo, era más bien a la chica que le contaban sus aventuras y desventuras. Era la chica a la que pedirle la tarea, a la que pedir consejo y hacer sonreír. Pero el tiempo abrió fuertes muros entre ellos.

Entonces todo cambió. Lo hizo ella, lo hicieron ellos, lo hizo el mundo. Lily se convirtió en la chica perfecta que ahora representaba, responsable, guapa a rabiar, inteligente y encantadora, reconciliada y agradable incluso con algunos Slytherin. Cambió sus horas con los chicos por horas con las chicas; comenzó a preocupase por el estado de sus manos, el largo de su cabello o la suavidad de su piel. Creció, no sólo en cuerpo, sino también en mente, y a los catorce años ya era toda una mujer.

Remus, Sirius, Peter y James cambiaron más lentamente, alternando bromas de niños con bromas de adolescentes, apodándose los "Merodeadores", saliendo a escondidas a pelear con monstruos y buscar aventuras…Y Lily pensó en qué habría sido de ella si se hubiese negado a crecer, como habían hecho ellos, manteniéndose en esa edad en la que todo el mundo es maravilloso. ¿Sería así de feliz?

Notó que la observaban y sonrió. Alice, su querida amiga Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-

"Estoy enamorada" quiere decir "enamorada de James"

Y entonces, como si lo llamara con la mente, él parece, seguido de lo demás. Peter desternillándose de risa por algo que alguien ha dicho, Remus sonriendo levemente, Sirius con el ceño fruncido y James, como siempre, moviendo la snitch de un lado a otro. De una mano a otra.

Y la mira, sonriendo con la boca hacia un lado, verde esmeralda contra miel oscura, casi negra. Rojo intenso y negro azabache. Suavidad y alboroto. Perfección e imperfección. Sangre pura y sangre impura.

-¡Ey, Evans!-la llama, moviendo la snitch- ¿Cuándo vamos a quedar para salir? Me estás costando demasiado-

-¡Vete al cuerno, Potter! Nunca saldré contigo-

Recoge sus cosas lentamente, sintiéndose observada por él. Ve cómo Alice besa a su novio que acaba de llegar. Siente envidia y mira a James, que sigue mirándola. ¿Podrán alguna vez quererse como Frank y Alice, con esa pasión y ese cariño salpicado de ternura?

Termina de guardar la pluma, pero antes de llegar al último escalón alguien la llama.

-¡Eh, Evans!-

Se vuelve. Es James, e, increíblemente, no lleva la snitch.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-

-Sólo decirte que el pelo recogido te queda muy bien-

-Gracias-

-Y que tienes unas piernas cojonudas con esa falda tan corta-

Lily frunce el ceño y le grita que se marcha. Aparentemente enfadada, aparentemente humillada. Cierra tras su espalda la puerta y se deja caer por ella, con una sonrisa tan amplia como su alegría, mientras piensa cómo recortarse un poco más la falda que se pondrá mañana.

&&&

¿Qué os parece?

Es mi primera historia de este tipo, así que espero que seáis buenos. Dependiendo de los reviews quizá haga continuación o n(y dependiendo del tiempo, claro está)

Besos….

Angela


End file.
